


Sweet Sketches of a Small Family

by Hubert24601



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sketches, Sweet sketches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 12:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubert24601/pseuds/Hubert24601
Summary: Modern Mountie!Liza. (Nothing to do with my Negotiator series.) A series of small fluffy chapters.  Elizabeth has a surprise for Jack, but do things ever really go according to plan?
Relationships: Elizabeth Thatcher/Jack Thornton
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth felt her husband’s fingers glide over her back to pull her closer to him and she couldn’t help but smile. She knew today, as universally known Father’s Day, had been hard for both of them – Jack who missed his dad too much to mention, and she had never been close to her own.

She felt his lips curl against the back of her neck, his relaxed and content sigh against her skin all she needed to feel before she knew he would soon be asleep. Jack’s hands drifted slowly down her body, lightly brushing her hips.

Elizabeth’s heart thudded against her chest so loud that she thought Jack felt it as they lay so close their bodies were practically melded together, and she squirmed around to face him before she lost her nerve, her hands now moving to curl and soothe his ruffled hair. 

“What’s up?” His voice was deeper, husky with sleep, and his lips brushed against her skin. With the blankets tucked up around them, Elizabeth felt like they were the only two people in the world. Well, maybe three.

“Happy Father’s Day,” Elizabeth finally whispered, her voice giving out with her nerves. Her smile was huge, fingers beginning to tremble as they ran through his hair.  
Jack stilled. She knew he had heard her, she knew he had felt the tension of anxiety shift into something much more exciting, tangible and joyful. She knew that Jack knew her so well she could hide nothing from him – and it had been amazing that she had been able to hide this much. 

“Pardon?” His voice was hoarse, disbelieving. 

Elizabeth giggled and took his hands that had also stilled in their movement and shifted them to touch her small belly. “Happy Father’s Day,” she repeated.

Jack’s eyes finally met hers and his grin so hugely matched her own, Elizabeth couldn’t help but burst into tears even as she laughed. 

Jack’s lips fused to hers instantly, their tears mingling as his hands caressed her belly, then quickly moving upward to touch every part of her bringing her closer to him. “You’re sure?” he whispered when they needed to breathe, but he didn’t give her another moment to answer because his mouth was against hers again.

Blissfully, Elizabeth nodded against his lips and neither cared that this kiss was not elegant or sweet or soft like one might think a perfect kiss would be, but it was messy, sharp and them, and that was perfect all the same.


	2. Cravings

“One large chocolate milkshake mixed with peanut butter,” an exhausted Jack sighed as he crawled back into bed at three in the morning, holding out the large glass for his wife.

She had the decency to look repentant, but his focus was quickly sidetracked by the fact her face was flushed and she was biting the bottom of her lip in the way that he loved so much.

“What is it?” he asked, unable to prevent himself stealing a kiss.

“Do we have any crackers?” 

Sure, it had been at least a month since Elizabeth’s strange food cravings had begun, but Jack still got confused. 

“You want crackers with your milkshake?” At her slight nod Jack grinned at leaned over and kissed her nose. “I’ll be right back, Chalk-dust.”

Her grateful beam was all the confirmation he needed and all the motivation he desired to get out of their nice, warm comfy bed. Again. 

Five minutes later Jack crawled back in beside his wife for what he hoped to be the final time tonight, and gently laid the crackers on her bedside table reaching over her.   
He heard a small clink as Elizabeth set her milkshake down and her small arms wrapped around him, pulling him down to her level. “Have I told you lately that I love you?” she sang sweetly in his ear, and Jack’s heart thrummed in reply. 

“Yes, but I’m always open to convincing,” he whispered with a smirk, and laughter bubbled out of her that made his whole entity feel light.

“I thought this was all it took,” she countered, rubbing her belly slightly. 

Jack took a moment to stare at his glorious wife and realized she was truly glowing. Three months into her pregnancy and she was barely showing, but he could tell. He had memorized every curve, every freckle, and every change. Now he got to do it all over again, and took great pride and met the challenge with enthusiasm. 

“Hm,” he pretended to think, falling back over to his side of the bed, Elizabeth not letting go but following him, now half lying on top of him. When her mouth met his neck, he lost all brain function. “Mmm,” was what came out instead. 

Elizabeth giggled, sending pleasant vibrations through his skin. “I suppose I don’t need to convince you any more then.”

When she pulled away, Jack came to his senses and immediately tugged her back to him. “Oh no, you don’t.” 

With a laugh Elizabeth obliged, rising slightly to meet his lips.

And very quickly the milkshake and crackers were forgotten, but Jack’s reward had never been so sweet.


	3. Irrational

“I am so tired,” Elizabeth sobbed. 

Six months in and Jack had discovered if he thought his wife was feisty before, it was nothing like the constant mood swings of being pregnant. Eyeing her in alarm, Jack quickly knelt to face her as she sat on the bed, hands moving to her knees. “What’s wrong, Chalk-dust?”

He should have known that his most favourite term of endearment would hold no merit with her – but it still stung a little when she sobbed harder, shaking her head and pulling away. “Is that all I am to you?” she wailed, “Chalk-dust? Chalk-dust isn’t even pretty!”

Jack fought back his laughter and instead gently caught her hands, gazing seriously into her eyes. “Neither are you,” he said matter-of-factly, causing Elizabeth to scowl up at him. He ignored her pointed glare. “You are infinitely more. Just like our wedding vows,” he whispered, “from chalk-dust to eternity. You, Beloved, are beautiful.”

This time when Elizabeth burst into tears, she was smiling. 

Jack let out a soft sigh shaking his head, smiling back at her with adoration. Pregnancy sure made his logical wife irrational sometimes, but it only made him love her more.


	4. Waiting

Jack was ready for the baby to arrive. He was more than ready; he was excited, he was ecstatic, he was elated, he was running out of words that start with e. He was probably very annoying every morning that he asked if Elizabeth was ready yet - the equivalent to an over-eager child begging of his parents ‘Are we there yet?’ every five seconds. 

Elizabeth, for her part, was extremely patient with him, considering her lack of patience for anything that had to do with herself. She would merely smile at Jack, pat his head or stroke his cheek or his favourite - give him a kiss - and say absently, “Not yet, Dear,” and go back to whatever task had occupied her time while they waited. And waited. 

One day Elizabeth had gone shopping - while he was at work and unable to go with her, he was upset to find - and had returned with a vehicle full of baby supplies...and wood.   
Jack raised an eyebrow at the silent begging of his wife before he heaved a deep sigh and began to carry the lumber towards the garage that also classified as a makeshift workshop for his hobbies. With the ease of practice, Jack quickly finished unloading the van and turned to find Elizabeth watching him. In two long strides he reached her about to greet her with a kiss, when she gently raised a finger to his mouth before he could. 

Jack furrowed his brow. “Chalk-dust?”

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. “You’re sweaty.”

With a laugh Jack pulled his face away, but kept his arms around her. “That’s never bothered you before.”

Elizabeth on the other hand, didn’t laugh. 

“Wait, are you serious?” Jack asked, his laughter fading quickly. Elizabeth solemnly nodded and pulled away completely. Jack knew he was pouting, but he couldn’t help it. “Chalk-dust,” he whined. 

Instead, Elizabeth took his hand and started to pull him towards the house. “Come on, you big baby,” she teased. “Let’s go shower.”

It took Jack a moment, but when the meaning of her words finally dawned on him, he shot her a wolfish grin before suddenly scooping her up into his arms, Elizabeth’s shrieking laughter echoing down their driveway as he raced into the house.


End file.
